¡Me enamore de una estrella!
by Hinaby
Summary: El amor nos pega a todos y es claro que a todos en algún momento hemos tenido un amor platónico. Para Eren Jeager de 15 años esto no es más que un hecho, pues se ha enamorado del ídolo pop del momento Rivaille. ¿Qué ocurrirá con este amor? ¿Platónico o real?
1. Me enamore de una Estrella (Eren)

_Muy buenas noches a todos. En esta ocación vengo a traerles una propuesta bastante interesante...o eso pienso yo, y lo pensé mucho cuando la escribí xD_

_La verdad este fic (así como todo lo que escribo) viene siendo por petición o idea de mi hermosa y adorada Sasu-nee. Yo le había mostrado un previo de la historia y ella me dijo "¿donde la encontraste?" yo respondí "yo la hice" y al momento la locura se desato, pidiéndome que lo escribiera a como diera lugar._

_En fin...fue por ella que esta historia se realizo, así que espero les guste._

_En el trayecto del fic habrá una o dos referencias, así que estén atentos._

_Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten, nos leeremos en las notas finales :D_

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

.

La primera vez que yo lo vi tenía quince años. Creerán que para un crio de mi edad el amor no existe, pero se equivocan; me enamore a primera vista, y lo peor de todo es que me enamore de un imposible. Me enamore de una estrella en su totalidad.

¿A que me refiero con estrella? Él lo poseía todo; era atractivo, buen bailarín, cantante consumado, un gran partido por el cual todas las chicas se desviven, pero claro, yo no era una chica.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te descubrí. Era un día bastante aburrido conmigo aplastado en el sofá junto a mi hermana; la aburrición se rompía cada dos segundos cuando Mikasa cambiaba el canal del televisor cada dos segundos pues no había nada interesante que ver. Cuando por fin encontró algo de su gusto allí le dejo. Simplemente yo no le ponía atención pues era un programa dedicado a grupos juveniles en el top ten de seguidoras femeninas.

Había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantos grupos habían pasado, de las incontables veces que la presentadora se emocionaba por cada chico que mencionaba. Estaba más que oficialmente aburrido. Vi como Mikasa se acomodaba mejor en el sofá y después cerré mis ojos; aunque ella era seria y recta eso no evitaba que fuera una chica y se emocionara por las cosas dirigidas hacia a ellas. Iba a largarme a mi cuarto a jugar Dota cuando la presentadora anuncio el lugar número uno y la canción empezó a sonar.

(1) Una canción con matices tecno y bastante animosa que después unos segundos dio paso a la voz del cantante, lo que me hizo prestar atención no era la letra, sino que había empezado a jadear de una forma muy sugerente. Abrí mis ojos y divise al cantante, al instante mi corazón dio un vuelco completo dentro de mi pecho; sus ojos, su porte, su rostro, la manera en la cual deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo cuando emitía esos jadeos. Seguí observando la televisión con disimulo y mientras más veía más me impresionaba, ese chico era perfecto. Sus movimientos, su sincronía, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, absolutamente todo en el era perfecto.

Cuando la canción termino la presentadora de "Historia con Ymir" dio gritos ensordecedores.

- Y ese fue nuestro numero uno. Así es, llegando desde el anonimato y lanzándose con su sencillo _Pomp and Circumstance_ tenemos al magnífico Rivaille de "Ejercito de Salvación" ¡woooo!.- Decía la chica rubia mientras daba saltitos y agitaba sus manos con emoción.

- Es un cretino.- La voz de Mikasa me desconcertó y apago la televisión en el justo momento en que Riville llevaba sus manos hasta su cabello y lo acomodaba.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Mikasa?.- Si quería saber más de Rivaille debía escucharlo todo.

- ¡La última vez que fui con Saha y Armin a ver "Ejercito de Salvación" el muy idiota no nos firmo absolutamente nada!.

- ¿Pero aun así te gusta el grupo, no?.- Pregunte.

- Por supuesto que sí.- me dijo mientras hacia un puchero.- Planeaba ir con Sasha a su siguiente presentación privada, pero nuestros padres no me dejaran ir si no voy con alguien mayor puesto que es bastante noche. ¿No crees que es ridículo?.- Decía indignada.

La verdad la comprendía, pues siendo campeona de Karate, Jiu-jitsu, Kenpo y no sé que más mis padres la seguían viendo como a "una niña indefensa"

- Yo creo que si voy contigo padres no se opondrán.- al momento Mikasa me volteo a ver y sonrió.- Claro, si quieres que vaya.

- ¡En este momento le marco a Sasha y le diré que prepare todo!

Mi hermana subió las escaleras mientras iba marcando un número en el celular (sumamente contenta) y supuse que alistaría todo, ya que a mitad de su camino empezó a hablar bastante animada.

Sin que ella lo supiera me había brindado la perfecta oportunidad de ver por primera vez y en vivo a aquel chico.

- Rivaille.- Susurre. Sin duda su nombre saliendo de mis labios me sabía sumamente dulce.

** .**

**.**

**_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_**

**.**

Se notaba que todos allí querían ver el concierto de "Ejercito de salvación". Según Mikasa la banda había empezado con pequeños conciertos de garaje donde tocaban para algunos pocos para después lanzarse con su primer demo, después de mucho esfuerzo lanzaron su sencillo _Pomp and Circumstance_ y ahora ya eran No.1.

En la larga fila podía observar a la multitud de chicas portando el objeto emblema del grupo; dos alas cruzadas, una blanca sobre un ala obscura. Lo tenían en pins, chaquetas, gorras, pañuelos, en fin. En el caso de Mikasa ella lo tenía en su bufanda, su amiga Sasha en unos aretes y yo en un pin (regalo de agradecimiento por parte de las chicas por haberlas acompañado).

En cuanto la puerta roja se abrió un hombre rubio salió a recoger nuestros boletos. Se notaba que Mikasa y Sasha eran fans del grupo; al ser un concierto privado las entradas no podían comprarse, solamente ganarse en un concurso. El cupo del evento era solo para cincuenta afortunados. Debía admitírselo a mi hermana y a su amiga, eran persistentes, pues de los cincuenta boletos que había ellas habían logrado conseguir los tres primeros que se sortearon.

El lugar era pequeño y decorado para la ocasión; la iluminación era suave y había telas color rojo colgadas por todo el lugar, la decoración tenía varios emblemas de "Ejercito de salvación" adornando las uniones de las telas.

Siguiendo a Mikasa nos posicionamos en los lugares centrales y hasta el frente del evento. No podía creer el buen lugar que teníamos, seguramente muchas chicas estaban envidiándonos ahora, cosa que comprobé al cabo de un rato cuando una tipa nos grito blasfemias a más no poder, nosotros sencillamente no hicimos nada pero pude ver como Mikasa y Sasha (sin voltear a verla) le hacían un saludo con el dedo medio a aquella joven.

En cuanto el prestador dijo que en cinco salían, todas las chicas se emocionaron y mis compañeras no fueron la excepción; Mikasa saco su cámara y Sasha su celular (lista para grabarlo todo).  
El telón se fue levantando y mi corazón empezó a latir como si no hubiera mañana. Con una breve iluminación se alumbraron tres cuerpos que nos daban la espalda y de inmediato empezó a sonar "_Pomp and Circumstance"_. Al instante de comenzar la canción Rivaille empezó a jadear, cuando se dio la vuelta y miro al público empezó a mover sus caderas de una manera bastante sugerente, mientras más pasaba la canción más bailaba, más se contoneaba y en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando jadeaba acompañaba esto con un movimiento de manos que pasaba por su cuerpo, iniciando en su pecho y descendiendo lentamente hasta casi tocar su entrepierna.

No he de exagerar al decir que casi me da un infarto al ver eso, y de seguro no era el único, pues más que escucharse la música se podía oír los gritos enloquecidos de las jóvenes detrás de nosotros. Las luces de colores azules y blancos iluminaban todo y de vez en cuando paraban en Rivaille y sus movimientos. Maldición, se veía perfecto; usaba un traje color negro, el saco estaba desabrochado y su playera estaba abierta en la parte superior dejando ver así su blanca piel hasta un poco debajo de su pecho.

Cantaron varias canciones de su primer sencillo, mucho más tranquilas que "_Pomp and Circumstance" _pero que aun así no dejaron de ser hermosas, pues cada palabra que salía de Rivaille me hacia agua la boca y me detenía el corazón.

En su última canción "Heartbreaker" (2) se sentó en un sillón que pusieron en el escenario. Su rutina fue -por decir poco- muy sensual. Pues se subía al sillón, gateaba un poco sobre él, pasaba sus manos por debajo de su ropa… ¡Por dios! parecía que estaba a punto de masturbarse en pleno escenario. En un segundo su mirada cruzo la mía, me sonroje un poco y el solo atino a guiñarme un ojo.

Cuando hubo terminado su canción solo dijo.

- Gracias por seguir a "Ejercito de Salvación". Estoy seguro que juntos venceremos a los titanes de la música.

Sin saber que pasaba varias chicas se levantaron, se pusieron en posición de firmes y llevaron su puño derecho al corazón.

- ¡Si Heichou!.- Dijeron todas al unisonó, incluyendo a Mikasa y Sasha.

Como yo no sabía que pasaba allí pude ver como "Heichou" dirigía su mirada al único que no se había puesto en pie, es decir yo. Al instante se posiciono al borde del escenario y se agacho, quedando de este modo cara a cara conmigo. Tomo con su mano derecha mis cabellos y solo hablo con ese tono de voz que me había vuelto loco.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Con que tenemos un soldado rebelde, eh "Zafiro"?.- Decía mientras me jalaba mi cabello castaño y hacia que alzara la mirada.

Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían, pues me hacia obligarlo a verlo a los ojos mientras el deslizaba sin ningún pudor o remordimiento su índice izquierdo por mi cuello hasta dejarlo inmóvil en mi barbilla. (¡Dulce tortura!) Tenía una sonrisa burlona y se acerco más a mí, hasta quedar a la altura de mis labios.

- Pues yo he de saber quitarte lo rebelde, mocoso.- Me dijo en tono cómplice.

Cuando termino eso me soltó y empujo de nuevo hasta que yo quede recargado en el respaldo de mi asiento. Regreso al centro del escenario y se quito el saco que tenia, dio media vuelta y se sentó en aquel sillón, cruzando sus piernas y dedicándome (según yo) a mí, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, entonces al instante el telón cayo, anunciando así que el concierto había terminado.

Todas las chicas gritaban, pero las que más emocionadas estaban eran Sasha y Mikasa, pues al tener tan cerca a Rivaille les hacia dejado un buen material.

Poco a poco el lugar empezaba a desalojarse, pero yo aun seguía viviendo el momento que había tenido con Rivaille minutos atrás. No cabía duda, ese sargento se había convertido en mi perdición.

Salimos de aquel lugar y después de haber dejado a Sasha en la parada del autobús Mikasa y yo emprendimos rumbo a nuestro hogar.  
Llegamos a casa, ambos rendidos por haber caminado tanto y algo entumidos por el frio de la ciudad, aunque ya habían pasado dos horas desde el evento allí, junto a mí, tenía a una Mikasa sumamente emocionada por haber visto a "Ejercito de Salvación". En cuanto llegamos a la sala le dije a mi hermana un "hasta mañana" y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe, sin prender la luz y en plena oscuridad me dirigí a mi cama. Me metí bajo las cobijas y solo pude pensar en alguien. Rivaille.

Al momento lleve mis manos a mi cabello (allí donde esa noche las suyas habían estado) y después las deslice hasta mi garganta, pasando por mi manzana de adán y culminando en mi barbilla. Aun recodaba cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada pose, cada sonido. Mi mente regreso a "_Pomp and Circumstance" _y "_Heartbreaker". _Maldición ¿por qué tenía que ser perfecto? Sin que lo pudiese evitar mis manos viajaron hasta mi entrepierna; acaricie, moví y me auto complací pensando solo en alguien mientras su nombre escapaba de mis labios. "Rivaille".

** .**

**.**

**_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_**

**.**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la primera vez que vi a Heichou en el escenario. Yo seguía con mi carrera y ahora ya iba culminando mi primer año de danza.

Desde ese primer encuentro yo seguía yendo a verlo, acompañando a Mikasa y Sasha (las más grandes fans de "Ejercito de Salvación"). A ellas las beneficiaba y a mi mucho más; desde que yo había decidido acompañarlas mis padres ya no habían puesto objeción alguna en dejar ir a Mikasa a todos los conciertos que quisiera. Otro beneficio a mi favor, al ser fanáticas siempre tenían boletos bastante cerca del escenario. El lugar más lejano que nos había tocado en una ocasión había sido en una quinta fila.

Yo seguía muy feliz con mi vida y me había metido a estudiar danza con el firme propósito de tener algo que me acercara a Rivaille. Al principio las prácticas habían sido la muerte, pues bailar no es cosa fácil. Con el tiempo mientras más bailaba más me gustaba, así que se fue convirtiendo en una pasión para mí. Le dedicaba tiempo, esfuerzo y todo mi corazón. Después de medio año me dieron un apodo de baile, el cual hacia que recordara a cierta persona que me lo puso ya hace tiempo. "Zafiro". Según Marco y Annie (mis amigos y compañeros de clase) decían que al bailar lo que más detonaba mis emociones y lo que más se lucia no era mi cuerpo, eran mis ojos.

Así pues el tiempo siguió su curso y antes de que yo me diera cuenta ya habían pasado otros dos años más. Ahora tenía veinte años y estaba por culminar mis estudios de danza. A todos les sorprendió pues esta carrera se hace en cinco años y yo la había terminado en tan solo tres. Mis maestros me decían que tenía un don, algunos otros que era un prodigio, fuera como fuera culmine mi carrera mucho antes del tiempo establecido.  
Todos me habían felicitado y dado ánimos para poder unirme a una compañía. Debía ser mi día de suerte pues los ruegos de todos ellos fueron escuchados.

Después de mi graduación el director del "Instituto María para jóvenes con talentos en las artes" me mando llamar. En un principio me pareció bastante extraño que el director de mi academia de baile me mandara llamar cundo jamás, en el tiempo que había estado allí, me había llamado especialmente para algo.

Llegue hasta el instituto y fui directo al despacho del director. Toque dos veces la puerta y un "pase" me hicieron abrir y adentrarme.

Allí junto al director Erwin se hallaba una mujer –de no más de veinticinco- era alta y poseía el cabello castaño atado en lo alto; vestía un traje de negocios negro con detalles en blanco.

- Bienvenido Eren.- Hice una reverencia.- Por favor, toma asiento.

Cuando apenas me hube sentado la mujer hablo.

- ¡Vaya Erwin! No me mentías para nada. Es bastante lindo.- Decía la mujer mientras soltaba un silbido y me miraba de arriba abajo.

La verdad es que el practicar baile de manera profesional me había dado una condición física bastante envidiable, por lo cual ahora era un poco más alto y mi físico se encontraba bastante bien trabajado.

- Eren, esta mujer es la líder de la compañía Titan Music Records.

El director de mi academia decía mientras presentaba a aquella mujer con un movimiento de manos, la cual me hizo una reverencia en clara señal de respeto y saludo.

- ¡Hola chico, es todo un gusto!.- Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

- El placer es mío señorita…

- Hanji. Hanji Zoe.- Al momento se sentó conmigo en el sofá y me daba una tarjeta de presentación.

- Eren, esta joven ha venido por petición mía.- Mire al director y la verdad es que no entendía nada.

- Eso mismo chico. Erwin me ha dicho que eres un prodigio en cuanto a baile se trata.- Decía mientras se acercaba mas a mí, pegando su nariz casi a la mía. El espacio vital… creo que no lo conocía esta señorita.

- No es para tanto Hanji-san.- Conteste un poco apenado.

- Veras, vengo con un propósito y realmente un no como respuesta no está en mis planes.- Decidí mirar a Hanji y escuchar que la había traído a la academia de baile. Ella se había recargado en el sofá, carraspeo la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.- Últimamente los grupos juveniles han estado a la alza y aunque hemos encontrado talentos en lo que a voces se refiere los bailarines que acompañan a estos talentos han ido decayendo.- Decía sumamente molesta mientras se revolvía el cabello.- Es por eso que quiero que vengas y trabajes con nosotros.

- ¿Con ustedes?.- Pregunte con duda.

- Así es, en TMR. ¿Qué me dices?

No sabía. Es decir, tenía opciones de bailar ballet, folclor, baile de salón e incluso baile representativo. Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas. Sin saber porque Rivaille llego a mi mente y entonces recordé la compañía en la cual trabajaba. "Titan Music Records". Entonces…si aceptaba cabía la posibilidad de que me encontrara con Heichou más seguido.

- ¡Acepto señorita Hanji!.- Respondí mientras me paraba de repente.

- ¡Magnifico!,- Me decía mientras se levantaba conmigo y tomaba mis manos.

** .**

**.**

**_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_**

**.**

El mundo de la música era impresionante, en especial en TMR, compañía para la cual ahora yo trabajaba. A diferencia de otras compañías de música TMR tenía fama de compartir tanto bailarines como músicos, es decir, nada era exclusivo de nadie.

Había aprendido ya en medio año de trabajo que cuando te llamaban tenias que ir (así fuera un grupo femenil o varonil) aprenderte las coreografías y bailar según te dijeran. Gracias a Hanji-san pude desenvolverme con naturalidad en aquel lugar y también a obtener llamados bastante frecuentes, pues la castaña se había dado a la tarea de hacerme promoción entre los diversos grupos con un DVD que mostraba como bailaba (ni idea de donde lo habría sacado, pero el baile que allí se mostraba había sido mi puesta final antes de graduarme…algo así como mi tesis de la carrera).

El trabajo era simplemente ideal, podía bailar tanto como gustara y casi nunca estaba sin hacer algo. Debido al tiempo que empleaba en la compañía me había mudado cerca de ella. Ahora vivía por mi cuenta y me mantenía bastante bien, pues el ser bailarín dejaba un buen salario, mucho más si te llamaban constantemente.

Estaba en el salón de prácticas de TMR, un salón con grandes espejos y bastante espacio para bailar; me hallaba descansando en una silla, tenía una toalla en los hombros mientras tomaba un poco de agua. El entrenamiento había sido agotador y debía tomar un descanso cada hora si me era posible, así no me lastimaría o algo peor.

La puerta se abrió y por poco tiro el agua que tenía en mis manos; allí, entrando al cuarto de prácticas de la compañía estaba Rivaille. No había cambiado absolutamente nada.  
Pese a que yo lo veía constantemente por los conciertos a los que iba, en mi mente aun tenía fresca la imagen del primer concierto en el cual lo había conocido.

Se acerco hasta a mí y mi corazón empezó a palpitar.

- ¿Así que tu eres el maldito prodigio del que todos parlotean?.

- Yo no diría prodigio Rivaille-san.- me avergoncé al instante.

- Mocoso, al menos reconoce tus habilidades.- Me contradijo bastante molesto.

- Lo siento, solamente no quería ser presuntuoso.- respondí mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Jodete mocoso. Ahora lárgate, tengo que entrenar.

Como se trataba de un superior no me quedaba otra más que obedecer, pero eso no evito que sintiera una punzada de dolor en mi corazón. Vi como Heichou se preparaba para el calentamiento.

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí mocoso? He dicho que te largues de una buena vez.

Tome mis cosas y salí de allí. Por algún motivo mi encuentro con Rivaille no había sido lo que esperaba, y eso que no esperaba mucho. Solamente un "¡Hola, bienvenido a TMR!".

Los días fueron pasando y la mayoría de las veces me encontraba a Heichou en el salón de entrenamiento. Cada día me insultaba aun más, gritaba o mandaba. No me importaba o al menos trataba de fingir que no era así.

Me hice amigo de varios cantantes, entre ellos Bertholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun de_ "Titans vs Humanity", _Jean Kirschtein del grupo "_Normal life_" y la solista Historia (la también presentadora de los tops musicales) que había saltado a la fama con su sencillo "_Llamada de ángeles_".

Después de un año yo me había acostumbrado a las palabras mordaces de Heichou, e incluso ahora les restaba importancia. ¿Me gustaba? Si. Pero era demasiado idiota. Mikasa tenía razón, era un cretino. La verdad después de tantos años fantaseando con Rivaille, siguiendo su carrera y emocionándome a cada que lo veía, y porque no decirlo "acechándolo", sentí una decepción muy grande al no haber logrado al menos una relación de un "hola" cada mañana.

Mis llamados seguían ocurriendo y ahora vivía más en la compañía que en mi propio hogar. Mis relaciones con Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean e Historia fueron siendo más cercanas y terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Tanto así que ahora ellos eran los que más me solicitaban, inclusive varias veces habíamos salido en grupo al cine, a comer o tal solo a pasear. Si creían que ellos serian pretenciosos no era algo acercado a la realidad; eran bastantes simples y sencillos, podíamos tener una plática amena sobre todo. Mientras yo les preguntaba sobre el mundo de la música ellos me preguntaban acerca del mundo del baile.

Y allí estaba yo, de camino al salón de danza para practicar.

- ¡Hey Eren!.- Ante la mención de mi nombre solo gire el rostro.

- Hola Reiner. ¿Termino ya la grabación del sencillo?.- Pregunte mientras mi amigo llegaba corriendo hasta mi lado.

- Pan comido.- Me respondió mientras levantaba su pulgar.- ¿A dónde te diriges ahora?

- Iré practicar un poco.- Respondí mientras le enseñaba mi maleta.

- Entonces iré contigo.- Me decía mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.- Hace mucho que no te veo bailar.- Sonreí y me dirigí con él al salón de práctica.

Llegamos y él se sentó en una de las sillas mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa en el vestuario del salón de practica; de un conjunto totalmente deportivo decidí cambiar a algo más relajado, me puse un short color negro, una playera de manga corta color blanco (la cual tenía el pin del primer concierto al cual fui) unos tenis y una banda para el sudor.

Cuando salí empecé a calentar, ya que si no calentaba mis músculos me dolería el bailar. Reiner no decía nada, jamás decía nada cuando me acompañaba a practicar. Una vez listo él puso una canción de su grupo y yo baile improvisadamente; daba gracias a mi flexibilidad pues podía dar saltos enormes e inclusive piruetas. Seguí el ritmo, hice movimientos con mis manos mientras movía mis caderas, me agachaba y levantaba en secuencias de rápido y lento (según lo ameritara la canción). La música dejo de sonar y me detuve, llevándome las manos al cabello y mirando al techo.

Silencio. Era extraño, siempre que Reiner iba a verme aplaudía o algo así, pero esta vez nada. Lo mire extrañado y el solo se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta a mí.

- Eren, somos amigos ¿verdad?.-Me pregunto mientras agachaba su mirada.

- Por supuesto.- Dije mientras sonreía.

- En ese caso puedes ser sincero conmigo ¿cierto?.- Me dijo mientras yo asentía.- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Mis mejillas se colorearon rápidamente y agache la mirada. Solo podía pensar a aquel hombre que había asechado desde los quince años. Asentí en silencio.

- Pues te pido que lo olvides.

Ante la clara orden levante el rostro dispuesto a responder, sin embargo Reiner me jalo contra su cuerpo, levanto mi barbilla y me beso.  
¡Dios santo, Reiner de "Titan vs Humanity" me estaba besando! Solo era un roce de labios pero aun así era un beso. Gentilmente acariciaba mis mejillas y yo aun estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando.  
Cuando el beso termino se separo un poco de mi y luego solamente atino a abrazarme.

- Me gustas mucho Eren, por favor, se mi joya.- Susurraba como en una súplica contra mi oído.

Había sido tan dulce conmigo y el beso no había estado nada mal, además era un chico sumamente lindo, pero por más que quisiera no podía estar con él ya que mi amigo (y su compañero de banda) Bertholdt tenía intereses románticos por él.

Me solté del abrazo, iba a negar amablemente a sus sentimientos, pero algo me gano. Reiner yacía en el suelo; tenía la mejilla bastante roja y arriba de él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Heichou quien le estaba propinando una golpiza.

- ¡No me jodas Braun! ¿Acaso nadie te enseño que no debes tocar las pertenencias de otros?.- Decía sumamente molesto Levi mientras seguía golpeando a Reiner.

Iba ir a ayudar a Reiner a levantarse de no haber sido porque Heichou se había levantado y ahora me cargaba sobre su hombro (como un costal); antes de cruzar la puerta pude escuchar como Reiner gritaba primero el nombre de Rivaille y después el mío, lo cual gano un saludo muy afectuoso de Heichou con su dedo medio.  
Pateé, empuje, insulte, hice de todo pero por más que quería Heichou no me soltaba. Sin saber a dónde me llevaba iba rápido y con paso firme; después de unos torturantes cinco minutos por fin llegamos al destino.

Abrió la puerta y después la cerró con su pie para finalmente aventarme en un sillón. Levi regreso a la puerta y cerro con seguro. Se paseo de un lado a otro mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello.

- ¡Eres un mocoso de mierda, mira que andar besando al idiota de Braun!.- Me había gritado con mucho enfado.

- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa si lo beso o no!?.- Dije sumamente enojado.

- Mocoso ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de él?

- ¿Y que daría si así fuera?

Calidez, eso fue lo siguiente que sentí. Mis labios estaban cálidos y mis mejillas ardían. Simplemente no podía creerlo, allí la razón de mis desvelos, de mi inspiración para volverme bailarín y él que me alegraba con solo una canción suya me estaba besando.  
Su beso era violento, desesperado, imprimiendo bastante fuerza. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento; sentía como su lengua pasaba sobre mis labios y su mano se posaba en mi mejilla, acariciándola cada cierto tiempo. ¡Santo dios! Podría morir justo aquí y justo ahora. Decidí aprovechar el momento pues sabía que en cuanto se diera cuenta de lo que hacía me daría un golpe como ningún otro y me diría "mocoso" de nueva cuenta.

Más sin embargo no paso. Me siguió besando y ahora pasaba sus manos por sobre mi ropa. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, no cabía en mí de la vergüenza y alegría. De repente deje de sentir esa calidad, abrí los ojos y vi como Heichou se sentaba a mi lado.

- Tienes prohibido volver a acercarte a Braun o a alguno de esos subnormales músicos ¿entendiste?

- ¿Y por qué no podría?.- Contesté enojado e irritado.

- ¡Por que el desgraciado de Braun siempre toca lo que no es suyo!.- Me grito enojado.

- Pues lamento decirte que son mis amigos y los seguiré viendo.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Por qué no entiendes mocoso de mierda!?.- decía enojado Heichou mientras se llevaba una mano a sus cabellos y los revolvía enérgicamente.

No conteste. Me quede callado y observe el lugar; después de ver aquello caí en cuenta que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos era el camerino de Heichou. Me levante y camine por aquel lugar mientras seguía observando; en las paredes habían fotografías de él en diversos eventos, muchos reconocimientos musicales y un muy grande símbolo de "Ejercito de Salvación". Seguí observando y algo llamo mi atención; en aquellas paredes llenas de fotografías de eventos, en absolutamente todas salía yo entre el público. Pero la que estaba en el centro del todo era una foto de primer evento privado, aquel donde lo vi en persona por primera vez; la fotografía mostraba el rostro de Levi y el mío, fue en aquella ocasión donde me había jalado el cabello y llamado Zafiro.

Sentí como me abrazaban por detrás, eran los brazos de Heichou que me rodeaban hasta mi pecho. Pese a que él era más pequeño que yo (como por unos diez centímetros) poseía mucha más fuerza. Me apretaba como si creyera que de un momento a otro desaparecería.

- Ahora escúchame bien mocoso.- Decía mientras recargaba su frente contra mi espalda.- No has estado como mi maldito acosador durante seis años y medio como para que ahora te enamores de otro.

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder. Él lo sabía. Puse mis manos sobre las de Heichou, dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.- pregunte con algo de vergüenza.

- ¡Oh vamos! Mi grupo está dedicado a un público femenino, si hay un chico allí es obvio que resalte entre tantas mocosas pubertas.- lo escuchaba respirar y de repente tomo mis manos.- Eres único en el publico, era obvio que te notara ¿no Zafiro?.

No sé si me llamaba así por mi apodo de baile o porque él realmente recordaba la primera vez que nos habíamos visto.

- Así que esto es lo que haremos.- Heichou me había volteado y ahora deslizaba sus dedos por mis labios.- Seguirás siendo mi maldito acosador, iras conmigo a las prácticas de baile, aceptaras todos los llamados para mi grupo y saldrás conmigo ¿se entendió soldado?.

Le sonreí a Heichou e hice la pose con la cual aquellos fanáticos de "Ejercito de Salvación" aceptaban.

- ¡Si Heichou!.- Decía firmemente mientras me llevaba mi puño derecho al corazón.

- Te dije que yo sabría quitarte lo rebelde Eren.

Mi nombre. Era la primera vez que lo decía. Ya no aguantando la felicidad me lance a abrazarlo. Al instante sentí como daba unos pasos atrás, tratando de sostenerse y sostenerme a mí. Lo apreté tanto como pude.

- Lo amo Heichou.- me declare, lleno de alegría.

- Sigues siendo un estúpido mocoso Eren.- me respondió mientras daba unas palmadas a mi cabeza.

De ahora en adelante TMR me mostraría una nueva faceta; una faceta donde yo podría estar junto a Heichou.

.

.

* * *

(1) La canción _Pomp and Circumstance _realmente existe y la canta (o eso pensé cuando descubrí la canción) nada más y nada menos que Kamiya Hiroshi, la voz de nuestro amado sargento. Si quieren escucharla en y-o-u-t-u-b-e peguen lo siguiente【神谷浩史】威风堂堂 o busquen Levi & Eren & Armin Pomp and Circumstance. La canción realmente la canta Shoose...¡pero vamos! finjamos que es Levi, porque su voz me pareció perfecta para él.

(2) La canción Heartbreaker es interpretada por G-Dragon. Cuando escribia el fic pense en esta canción y decidí incluirla. Si quieren escucharla en y-o-u-t-u-b-e escriban G-Dragon - Heartbreaker

* * *

.

_._

_Y bien ¿que les ha parecido? Se aceptan criticas constuctivas, flores o cualquier cosa :33_

_Ojala y se hayan quedado con un buen sabor de boca (y de mente) al haber leído esto._

_Un aviso, este fic sera un , en este capitulo vimos lo que Eren piensa, y en el siguiente...¿ya pillaron la idea? ¬u¬_

_Sin más me despido de momento y esperare sus comentarios._

_¡Nos leemos pronto! _


	2. Me enamore de un Zafiro (Rivaille)

_Muy buenos días. El día de hoy tengo el gusto de por fin subir la continuación de este two shot._

_Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi hermosa y adorada Sasu-nee. Ademas de lo dedico con especial cariño a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review, realmente me han hecho muy pero muy hacen sentir que mis historias valen la pena y los hacen felices._

_Bueno...nos leeremos en las notas finales._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

.

Algo me estaba lastimando. Me moví un poco y nada. Abrí los ojos y levante la vista.  
"Ah...eso lo explica". Allí abrazándome contra si estaba el mocoso más grande de la humanidad, mejor conocido como Eren Jeager.

Me acomode en su pecho y lo vi mejor; la verdad es que el mocoso no estaba nada mal. Dormido se notaba mucho más tranquilo y amable, e incluso podría decir que no parecía un acosador consumado.

Deje que siguiera durmiendo. Era raro decirlo pero aquel chico con cara de idiota era mi pareja. Así es, quien diría que el hombre perfecto de "Ejercito de Salvación" sucumbiría por un mocoso. Mientras el niño mimado despertaba cerré mis ojos, comenzado con la remembranza de cómo es que yo había llegado a enamorarme de él.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_-_**

**.**

Estaba apenas iniciando mi carrera, tenia no más de una semana de haber lanzado mi sencillo de "_Pomp and Circumstance."_ Por órdenes de Hanji teníamos que hacer un concierto para promocionar al grupo y ganar seguidores, eso sin contar a las incontables entrevistas a las que había asistido, sesión de fotos y no sé qué tanta mierda más. "¡Que te jodan Hanji!". Sin embargo no tenía más que otra que asentir y hacer cuanta estupidez me ordenaran, ya que si fuera por mí mandaría todo eso a carajo.

Me aliste, preparado para empezar el espectáculo. Deje que algunas chicas de vestuario arreglaran mi ropa, mientras tanto escuchaba como mi coreógrafo me rogaba por enésima vez que siguiera el baile tal y como lo había puesto.

- Vamos Rivaille, se un buen niño y hazlo por mí.- Decia Hanji mientras picaba sus mejillas y me enseñaba una sonrisa..

- Lo hago para no ser pobre, así que metete tu generosidad por el cu…

- ¡Entramos en cinco!.- Grito un hombre.

Me pare en mitad del escenario, justo y como la estúpida coreografía me decía. Me prepare y decidí dar lo mejor de mí. Escuche como el telón se empezaba a levantar, la música empezó a sonar y yo comencé con mi espectáculo.  
A pesar que quería que al coreógrafo se lo llevara la muerte, empecé a bailar tal y como me había enseñado, pues Hanji estaba allí, y si Hanji veía que no hacia lo dictado de seguro me correría de TMR.

Empecé a jadear, volteé a ver al público y comencé a mover mis caderas mientras mis manos se encargaban de recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Podía oír claramente como muchas pubertas empezaban a gritar varias cosas, entre ellas "Rivaille te amo", "Rivaille-sama", "Heichou, te amamos" y algunos que otros comentarios subidos de tono.

Seguí bailando y cantando "_Pomp and Circumstance"_, me movía conforme a la música y miraba al publico de vez en cuando. Fue allí cuando note algo extraño; allí enfrente de todo, en medio de tanta chica se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un chico. Tendría unos quince años (al igual que las mujeres idiotas que allí se encontraban) y el mocoso no estaba nada mal. Lo que más me sorprendía era la mirada de devoción y admiración que dirigía hacia mi persona.

Las canciones pasaron llegando así hasta la última canción, la cual yo no quería que llegara jamás; "Heartbreaker". ¿Por qué no quería que llegara? Pues porque (por razones de la estúpida Hanji) esta canción haría destilar mas hormonas femeninas que nada. Hice la rutina, me subí al sillón, gatee sobre él y al final me senté sobre él con las piernas abiertas mientras tocaba mi cuerpo. "Puta Hanji, pero me las has de pagar".

Observe a la primera fila y vi como aquel chico tenía un sonrojo bastante notable en sus mejillas, mientras dos chicas (una a cada uno de sus costados) me tomaban fotografías y video. "Mierda". Mientras más me acariciaba aquel chico mas se sonrojaba, escuche que la canción iba a terminar y le guiñe un ojo a aquel chico en claro acto de burla, más sin embargo ese mocoso bajo la mirada avergonzado y divise como tragaba saliva pesadamente, causando que su manzana de adán se moviera, delatándolo.

Cuando la canción termino fui al centro del escenario, dispuesto a brindar algunas "amables" palabras a mis fans.

- Gracias por seguir a "Ejercito de Salvación". Estoy seguro que juntos venceremos a los titanes de la música.- Dije animadamente.

Al instante varias chicas se levantaron, se pusieron en posición de firmes y llevaron su puño derecho al corazón.

- ¡Si Heichou!.- Dijeron todas al unisonó, incluyendo a aquellas chicas junto al mocoso.

Vi complacido como aquellas chicas hacían alabanza de mis palabras. Mi mirada viajo por todo el público y vi que –a diferencia de aquellas pubertas- el mocoso no se había movido ni un céntimo de su lugar. ¿Quién se creía que era para no rendirme una alabanza? ¿Acaso no sabía frente a quien estaba?

Al instante me posicione al borde del escenario y me agache, quedando así cara a cara con aquel chiquillo. Tome con mi mano derecha sus cabellos; inmediatamente sentí como un ligero temblor delataba su actual estado de nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que me regodeara por dentro.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Con que tenemos un soldado rebelde, eh "Zafiro"?.- Decía mientras jalaba aquel cabello castaño y hacia que alzara la mirada; era un civil y si yo estaba dictando alabanza debía hacerla.

Decidí jugar un poco con aquel mocoso. Seguí mirándolo a los ojos (esa razón por la cual lo llame Zafiro) y pase mi índice izquierdo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla. Podía notar el evidente nerviosismo que causaba en aquel chiquillo y eso hizo que me divirtiera más. Le dedique una sonrisa llena de burla y quede hasta la altura de sus labios, como si le fuera a dar un beso (y pareciera que si le diera uno no le molestaría en lo absoluto).

- Pues yo he de saber quitarte lo rebelde, mocoso.- Le dije en tono cómplice.

Cuando me divertí lo suficiente lo solté y empuje con la suficiente fuerza para que el chico quedara recargado en el respaldo de su asiento. Regrese al centro del escenario y me quite el saco que tenía, di media vuelta y me senté en aquel sillón cruzando las piernas y dedicándole a aquel mocoso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia (me había hecho pasar un rato de lo más divertido). El telón cayo, y por fin quedo anunciando que el concierto había terminado.

Todas las chicas gritaban, podía escucharas decir mi nombre fuertemente. No me moví y escuche algo que me dio mucha risa.

- Dios santo, ¡Eres tan afortunado Eren!.- Decía una chica con un tono de voz sumamente alegre y lleno de estupefacción.

- ¿Lo crees así Sasha?.- Vaya, con que así sonaba la voz del mocoso.

- Sasha tiene razón, pese a que Rivaille es un cretino estoy segura que ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en tú lugar.- Estúpida tipa de mierda ¿a quién le llamaba idiota?

- Lo más importante, gracias a ti tengo un excelente video del concierto y Mikasa tiene un excelente material fotográfico. ¡Mil gracias Eren!

Ya no escuche nada más. La verdad esos tres eran los últimos que quedaban dentro del club. Me levante y pase de largo a Hanji; la cual me había empezado a parlotear sobre lo buena que había estado mi actuación y me daba mil gracias por no mandar a la mierda el programa completo.

Solo podía pensar en la conversación de los chicos de antes; Mikasa, Sasha y Eren, así es como se llamaban. Pero sin embargo seguía pensando en aquella persona que le había dado diversión a mi noche; "Zafiro" o debería de decir "Eren".

Llegue hasta mi departamento –cortesía de la limo de Hanji- y fui directamente a mi alcoba. Había apagado mi celular, no quería saber nada de nadie. Por ahora solo quería descansar y burlarme de aquel mocoso que fue a un concierto para chicas.

.

.

**_-_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_-_**

**.**

Mi carrera seguía en asenso y yo no me quejaba. Lo único malo de ser una estrella es que no poseía una vida normal; no podía salir sin disfraz o de lo contrario un ejército de estúpidas se me lanzaba encima, no podía hacer las cosas que hacia normalmente porque de repente todo (inclusive lo que comía, como vestía, que leía) eran la comidilla de la prensa.

Mis conciertos seguían y porque no decirlo, el acoso de Eren también lo hacía. Desde que había ido a esa primera presentación ya jamás se separo de mí y mi música. Cada que tenía un concierto, una firma de autógrafos o inclusive una entrevista en televisión el mocoso estaba allí. Siempre estaba allí, mirándome con suprema adoración y sonriendo cada vez que me veía.

En el tiempo que ese chiquillo me acosaba descubrí una o dos cosas de él.

Primeramente que siempre iba a aquellos eventos con dos chicas; Mikasa (su hermana) y Sasha (su amiga).  
Segunda cosa que descubrí, las chicas con las que iba eran las que me idolatraban, pues en varios concursos me di cuenta que sus cartas que llegaban a mí, realmente eran claras cartas de amor.  
Tercera cosa, esas chicas harían lo que fuera por ir a mis conciertos, así que por mi beneficio me había hecho amiga de la tal Sasha (pues la tal Mikasa no me inspiraba confianza).

Con la amistad de Sasha hice un trato después de algunas cartas; a cambio de su absoluto silencio yo le daría entradas para mis eventos de música cada vez que pudiera, siempre y cuando ella lograra enviarme información de ella y su grupo.  
No sería tan idiota como para decirle "dime quien es el chico con el que siempre van".  
Después de eso Sasha como agradecimiento empezó a enviarme material de los conciertos a los que iban; fotografías y video. Entre todo ello aparecían fotos de aquel trió (es decir Eren, Sasha y Mikasa) entrando a los conciertos, tomadas previo a mi salida al escenario.

El tiempo pasó y un día me llego un sobre con la letra de Sasha. Me dispuse a abrirlo y una fotografía cayó al suelo. Cuando la levante vi que se trataba del mocoso en poca ropa. ¿Joder, que se creía Sasha al enviarme algo así? Revise dentro del sobre por si había una carta o algo, pero no fue así. En la esquina de aquel papel –y en letra muy pequeña- había escrito algo "Ya lo sé Rivaille. No se lo diré a nadie más".

Me fui a dormir tranquilo, pues ahora sabía que le podría cuestionar lo que quisiera sin temor a nada. ¿Desde hace cuanto que soñaba con él? Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que habían pasado, de los incontables sueños donde decía mi nombre, de las incontables fantasías donde él me dedicaba miradas y sonrisas. Maldito mocoso, jamás me había dirigido la palabra pero ya me tenía preso.

Mis tratos con Sasha seguían en pie, en su nueva carta me explico que la fotografía que me había enviado era de Eren en su puesta final de baile. Solo eso me explico, pues me dijo que no entraría en detalles y que yo debería averiguar las demás cosas por mi cuenta.

Un día llegando a TMR baje de mi automóvil, allí como cada mañana había un grupo de chicas idiotas que creían que les dirigiría la palabra. Todas gritaban mi nombre y me alababan. Pase de largo y entre al edificio, dirigiéndome hacia el elevador.  
Apreté el botón del piso número ocho y espere a que llegara a mi destino; por obra y gracia de no sé quien llegue solo hasta mi piso, no me cruce con nadie más y eso solo alegro más mi mañana.

En cuanto llegue a mi piso pude ver mucho revuelo. Mucha gente iba aquí para allá, pareciese que buscaban algo. Podía a ver a diferentes cantantes hacer llamadas por celular; muchos muy enojados y otros negociando.  
Les reste importancia y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto de prácticas.

Durante mi trayecto mucha gente seguí hablando sobre un "alguien" sumamente especial que tenían que poseer a cualquier lugar para sus video clips musicales o puestas en escena. Me adentre hasta mi salón y estaba dispuesto a ponerme a hacer calentamiento, cuando la figura de Gunta y Gin corrieron a toda velocidad a la mesa del estudio con una televisión y un reproductor de DVD cargando entre sus manos, interrumpió mi labor. Atrás de ellos entro Hanji sumamente feliz.

- Así que ya están todos. ¡Genial!.- Decía mientras se apoyaba en mi cabeza, como si fuera una puta mesa.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Hanji?.- Dije con fastidio.

- ¡Oh nada! Solo venia a mostrarles a mi nuevo talento en TMR.- Me dijo sumamente orgullosa.

- ¿Es un nuevo grupo o solista?.- Le cuestiono Gin mientras conectaba el aparato junto a Gunta.

- No, para nada. Es un bailarín.- Respondió mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y se recargaba totalmente en mí.

- ¡Listo! Puede iniciar Hanji-san.- Informo Gunta sumamente alegre.

Hanji se acerco hasta el reproductor y medio un DVD. Al instante se veía un salón con varios espejos, y en ellos se veía gente reflejada (pareciera que una de esas personas había grabado el video). Al principio la cámara se movió un poco y después enfoco el centro de aquel lugar. La gente estaba gritando, no eran muchos pero aun así hacían el ruido suficiente como para hacer un ajetreo.

De repente todo se sumió en silencio y un chico salió al escenario. Me quede en shock al ver de quien se trataba. Allí con su pelo castaño, ojos verdosos, una correa en el cuello, sin camisa y pantalones blancos se encontraba Eren.

Fue con pasos firmes al centro de la pista y se sostuvo de un tubo –que antes no había visto- y dio la espalda al público. Empezó a sonar una canción ("Gimme more" de una artista americana, una tal Britney no se qué) y Eren empezó a contonear sus caderas, a subir y a bajar en un ritmo determinado. Joder, el mocoso se veía más que bien, debería ser un pecado que su trasero se marcara tan bien en un pantalón color blanco.

Eren seguía bailando, deslizándose por la pista, contoneándose, girando y haciendo uno que otro split. Sus movimientos eran sensuales, llenos de gracia, y a pesar de que casi no había dado la vista al público podía notar claramente sus gestos gracias a los espejos que yacían en aquel salón de prácticas. Yo solo pensaba algo, ese chico quería que lo follaran en el escenario por los movimientos que hacía. Estúpido mocoso.

Cuando la canción dejo de sonar Eren había terminado recostado en el suelo boca arriba con las piernas separadas, sus ojos miraban hacia el publico y el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y todo su tórax. "Mierda, mierda". Después de eso el mocoso solo se levanto, hizo una reverencia al público y espero la contestación de –lo que me parecían a mi- jueces. Con una sonrisa un señor rubio y de ojos afilados le dijo todo al chiquillo. El mocoso dio un salto monumental con sus brazos alzados y dijo un gran "Si". Al instante la grabación se detuvo.

- ¿Y qué les parece?.- Nos dijo Hanji sumamente contenta.- ¿Verdad que es toda una joya?

- Vaya.- Decía Gin mientras silbaba.- Ese chico sí que se sabe mover.

- ¿Cómo se llama el chico Hanji-san?.- Pregunto alegremente Gunta.

- Eren Jeager, también conocido como Zafiro por su clase de danza.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Ese mocoso había escogido como sobrenombre el apodo que le había bridando en el primer concierto. Mocoso de mierda, era un completo acosador.

.

.

**_-_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_-_**

**.**

Después de el video de Eren transcurrió una semana rápidamente, pero el alboroto que el mocoso había causado en TMR no había disminuido ni un ápice, es más, hoy día sonaba más fuerte que nunca. Por cosas de entrevistas y eventos yo no había podido ver a Eren, pero según me entere (gracias Hanji, con esto reitero que te jodas o vayas al infierno) que el mocoso se había hecho notar entre todos los grupos.

Maldito mocoso. Ese día por fin después de tanto tiempo estaba algo más libre de tiempo. Me dirigí al salón de prácticas e TMR y al entrar vi a la persona que hace mucho me tenia desvariando. Eren estaba sentado en una silla, se veía algo cansado e impactado.  
Me dirigí hasta a él y lo mire con la clara superioridad que poseía.

- ¿Así que tu eres el maldito prodigio del que todos parlotean? .- Dije sin emoción alguna.

- Yo no diría prodigio Rivaille-san.- me dijo algo avergonzado mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese tono rosado..

- Mocoso, al menos reconoce tus habilidades.- Le dije bastante molesto.

- Lo siento, solamente no quería ser presuntuoso.- me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Jodete mocoso. Ahora lárgate, tengo que entrenar.

Ese no era el primer acercamiento que tenía planeado, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Además, era culpa del estúpido mocoso por ser amigable con no que se que tanta gente. El debía serlo conmigo y con nadie más.

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí mocoso? He dicho que te largues de una buena vez.

Eren tomo sus cosas rápidamente y me dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza para después salir de la sala con un fuerte azotón de puerta.  
Mierda. No se supone que debió salir así; se suponía que el crio idiota se lanzara a mí diciendo que me admiraba, que yo era su ídolo y cosas así, que detonaran el profundo cariño que me tenía.

Desde ese día me cruzaba regularmente con Eren en la sala de prácticas, más yo no sabía cómo actuar. El ser cruel con él fue la única manera de tener interacción. No me gustaba, pero mínimo me hablaba. Así al menos Eren me dirigía palabras como "No volverá a pasar", "Lo siento", "Discúlpeme por favor Rivaille". Sonara como un fetiche, pero el ver a Eren disculparse y estar sumiso ante mí me gustaba.

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pronto el mocoso de mierda busco más compañía; se hizo amigo de Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun_, _Jean Kirschtein e inclusive de Historia. Esto me molesto en demasía, pues ahora los músicos ineptos no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra; lo invitaban a comer, a salir con ellos, a ir al cine, inclusive lo pedían mucho más que nadie para los acompañamientos en sus presentaciones o videos.

Un día vi mi oportunidad de tener un acercamiento más decente con Eren, vi como se dirigía a la sala de prácticas pero por azares del destino alguien me odiaba. Reiner había llegando corriendo junto al mocoso y después de haber intercambiado algunas palabras con él lo abrazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y emprendieron rumbo de nuevo a la sala de prácticas.

Entreabrí la puerta y divise como el estúpido de Braun esperaba en una silla, vi hacia el vestidor y –fui consciente de que dios no me odiaba tanto- pude ver como Eren se cambiaba de ropa, pues dejo la puerta entreabierta. Su piel se veía suave, sus cabellos se movían cada vez que el hacia un movimiento y por un momento quise irrumpir allí y robarme al mocoso, ya que el muy idiota se estaba poniendo un short que no le llegaba mas allá de medio muslo, eso no fue lo critico, lo critico fue que al agacharse para metérselo su trasero se remarcaba en la ropa interior.

Por fin el mocoso salió del vestuario y se posiciono listo para el baile, el idiota de Braun le dedico una sonrisa y puso algo de música, causando que Eren empezara a bailar.  
A primera vista era un baile improvisado, pues no me conocía a ninguna coreografía. El mocoso se movía, subía, bajaba ¡incluso había hecho algunos saltos y piruetas!  
Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que lo veía bailar, ya que desde que entro a TMR yo siempre lo corría del salón de baile.

El mocoso termino su rutina y se llevo las manos al cabello, haciendo un gesto de orgullo por el baile que acababa de realizar. Algo no andaba bien, ya que el mocoso fue hasta Riner. Aguce el oído y decidí espiar que pasaba allí.

- Eren, somos amigos ¿verdad?.- Esa era la voz del inepto.

- Por supuesto.- Joder Eren, solo deberías sonreírme a mí.

- En ese caso puedes ser sincero conmigo ¿cierto?.- El mocoso asintió.- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Pude ver como las mejillas de Eren se colorearon rápidamente y como agachaba la mirada. El mocoso debería decirle la verdad a Reiner y decirle que había sido mi maldito acosador por seis años y medio.  
Percibo como Eren asentía ante la pregunta de Braun y yo solo me regocije.

- Pues te pido que lo olvides.

¡Vete a la mierda Braun! De ahora en adelante tú y tu grupo de pseudomusicos tenían los días contados, ni que decir de ti.  
Allí muy campante y como si nada el jodido de Braun besaba sin pena alguna a Eren ¡y lo peor era que el mocoso le respondía!

Estaba apretando el picaporte con fuerza, sentía la sangre bullir en mi interior, solo podía sentir las ganas asesinas de cortarle la cabeza a Braun y mandarlo al infierno de la manera más lenta y torturosa que hubiera.

- Me gustas mucho Eren, por favor, se mi joya.- Vete a la mierda Braun.

Ya no hubo lógica alguna. Cuando escuche eso abrí la puerta y corrí hasta Braun; cerré mi mano e hice un puño que impacto directamente con la mejilla del rubio ese.  
En cuanto estuvo en el suelo solo atine a subirme en él para que no escapara y golpearlo. Le daría una paliza que no olvidaría.

- ¡No me jodas Braun! ¿Acaso nadie te enseño que no debes tocar las pertenencias de otros?.- Decía sumamente molesto mientras seguía dándole una golpiza a aquel idiota.

En cuanto estuve satisfecho vi a aquel que había iniciado todo el asunto. Me acerque a Eren y lo cargue como si de un costal se tratase; lo eche a mi hombro y emprendí rumbo, no sin antes salir de allí y dedicarle una grosería (una de tantas que se merecería el hijo de puta) con mi dedo medio a Braun.

Eren pataleaba, me gritaba, rasguñaba, hacia todo lo posible para que yo lo soltara. Era muy mala suerte para él que tuviera bastante fuerza, pues ni loco lo iba a dejar. Tome un atajo y llegue a mi destino. Abrí la puerta y avente a Eren al sofá, cuando vi que se sentaba cerré la puerta con seguro.

Solo iba de aquí para allá. Todo había sido culpa de ese mocoso, de ese jodido mocoso; por dedicar sus sonrisas a alguien más, por mostrar esa ternura con la cual me veía en cada evento, por mostrar ese lado humano que solo debería brindarme única y exclusivamente a mí. ¿¡Por qué demonios era tan difícil de entender!?

- ¡Eres un mocoso de mierda, mira que andar besando al idiota de Braun!.- Le había gritado con mucho enfado.

- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa si lo beso o no!?.- Me respondió con enfado.

- Mocoso ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de él? – Pregunte con enfado y algo de miedo en mi voz.

- ¿Y que daría si así fuera?

Ya no aguantaba. Si el mocoso no entendía yo haría que entendiera. Me acerque hasta él y lo bese. Presione mis labios con fuerza contra él, estaba enojado y desesperado. Eren no había entendido, no entendería si yo no le demostraba. Mocoso de mierda, mira que tener al gran Rivaille a sus pies y no notarlo.

Lo bese por más tiempo y disfrute de la sensación de sus labios contra los míos; eran cálidos, suaves y bastante dulces. Pase mi lengua sobre ellos y me deleite del sabor y textura, solo atinaba a poner mi mano sobre su mejilla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No sabía cómo actuar ni que hacer frente a ese mocoso. Mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo, sobre su ropa y me sentía alegre de que Eren no se hubiese alejado.

Cuando me separe vi como Eren mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ahora sus labios estaban rojos y algo hinchados, productos del beso que le había dado. Me senté a su lado y me dispuse a hablar.

- Tienes prohibido volver a acercarte a Braun o a alguno de esos subnormales músicos ¿entendiste?.- Le ordene claramente.

- ¿Y por qué no podría?.- Me contesto enojado e irritado.

- ¡Por que el desgraciado de Braun siempre toca lo que no es suyo!.- Grite enojado.

- Pues lamento decirte que son mis amigos y los seguiré viendo.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Por qué no entiendes mocoso de mierda!?

Mocoso despistado. Me sumí en mis pensamientos y solo pensaba "¿Por qué no era sincero?". En mis cartas con Sasha ella me había dicho que Eren expresaba maravillas de mi, que se alegraba con la sola mención de mi nombre, que el mocoso había decidido estudiar baile con el único motivo de tener algo en común conmigo; ya que según Sasha el mocoso de Eren se creía un indigno de mi persona o algo por el estilo.

Yo había impactado en su vida y él había sido la obsesión de la mía. Después de verlo en muchos conciertos había sido mi desvarió, había soñado con él en diferentes formas (y muchos de esos sueños bastante subidos de tono cabe decir) donde podía ver como Eren me expresaba ese cariño y amor incondicional que Sasha me relataba; un cariño que coronaba con una sonrisa mientras sellaba sus palabras con mi nombre al final, un "Como ordenes Rivaille", "Te quiero Rivaille", "No seas de nadie más Rivaille".

Vi como Eren se había levantado y ahora veía la pared llena de fotografías. Me acerque lentamente y lo abrace por la espalda. Si quería que el mocoso fuera mío debiera de tener algo de tacto con él.

- Ahora escúchame bien mocoso.- Decía mientras recargaba mi frente contra su espalda.- No has estado como mi maldito acosador durante seis años y medio como para que ahora te enamores de otro.

Sentí como Eren se tensaba y temblaba un poco; lo que hacía cuando lo ponía nervioso. Puse sus manos sobre las mías y eso fue suficiente para darme fuerzas.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.- pregunto con algo de vergüenza.

- ¡Oh vamos! Mi grupo está dedicado a un público femenino, si hay un chico allí es obvio que resalte entre tantas mocosas pubertas.- dije bastante divertido y decidí tomar sus manos.- Eres único en el publico, era obvio que te notara ¿no Zafiro?.

Lo sentía temblar otra vez. Lo gire y pude ver como un sonrojo adornaba su rostro

- Así que esto es lo que haremos.- dije autoritario mientras deslizaba mis dedos por sus labios, con ternura, como nunca había mostrado.- Seguirás siendo mi maldito acosador, iras conmigo a las prácticas de baile, aceptaras todos los llamados para mi grupo y saldrás conmigo ¿se entendió soldado?.

Solo me alegre. Eren me sonrió, esa sonrisa que debía ser mía desde siempre e hizo la pose con la cual aquellos fanáticos de "Ejercito de Salvación" aceptaban.

- ¡Si Heichou!.- Decía firmemente mientras se llevaba el puño derecho al corazón.

- Te dije que yo sabría quitarte lo rebelde Eren.- Dije con alegría.

Me sonrió mas tiernamente y después se lanzo a mis brazos. Di unos pasos atrás, pues debido a la sorpresa me agarro de improviso, ahora estaba tratando de sostenerme y sostenerlo a él. Sentí como Eren me apretaba tan fuerte, como si creyera que todo esto era un sueño.

- Lo amo Heichou.- me declaro lleno de alegría.

Mi corazón latió rápido y daba gracias a que Eren me mantuviera abrazado, ya que de lo contrario hubiera notado como un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en mis mejillas. Eso era lo que Eren debía decirme, a mi y solo a mí.

- Sigues siendo un estúpido mocoso Eren.- respondí mientras daba unas palmadas a su cabeza. Por fin Eren entendía mis sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_-_-_Me enamore de una estrella_-_-_-_**

**.**

Y henos allí, acostados en el sofá de mi camerino. Ahora cada que tomábamos una siesta Eren me apretaba lo más posible contra sí. Acaricie sus labios y sonreí un poco; una de las tantas sonrisas que me permitía al estar con él.

Alce la mirada y vi como unos zafiros me miraban profundamente.

- ¿Acaso Rivaille-sama me estaba admirando?.- Me pregunto divertido.

- Vete a la mierda mocoso.- Dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho y giraba mi rostro para evitar verlo. Jodido mocoso y su altura más grande que la mía.

- ¡Lo amo Heichou!.

Ahora Eren me abrazaba firmemente y sumamente feliz. Podía sentir el rápido y acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

Puede que los caminos e historias fueran diferentes, pero lo que importaba es que ahora el mocoso era solo mío.

.

* * *

_Bien ¿y que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su total agrado._

_Ya tenia ganas de escribir como nuestro lindo y chaparro Heichou había caído por Eren, pero parece que él resulto mucho más acosador que Erencito ¿no?_

_Le doy muchisimas gracias a **yuky yume19, Tuz Calzoncilloz, ee**, **ChameleonDJaeger. **Sus reviews me alegraron, me hicieron creer que esta historia valía la pena._

_Muy pronto les traeré un nuevo one-shot. Mientras tanto deberían de leer LITTLE TRITON, se los recomiendo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
